Card Captor Kaitlyn
by chibi113
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS yes i'm still workin on it, the lack of udates is due to the lack of time ∨ inspiration anyway plz give me some reviews for this n my other stories. PLZ :)
1. 1 Part1

Spooksville: Card Collecting Capers!

1: The captor, the book, the card.

A red convertible drives through the streets in the middle of the night and disappears after turning into Dead Lane. I look up at the distant mountains it is now early afternoon, there are 5 shadowed figures in a clearing near a sundial which tells it is 3 o'clock. It all comes crashing down at once, at ear shattering mixture of screams and an explosion, the blinding red light…darkness…silence. The phone rings and I wake from my dream and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey star bunny."

"Chris how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

"Around 45 million."

"Uh!"

"Anyway there's something really important…"

"Yeah, so? What is it?"

"You know how Clow Reed created the Clow Cards."

"Of course."

"And he didn't exactly get along well with women from his dimension."

"Yeah so?"

"Well there's also one here he didn't get along with her name was Madeline Templeton, they were extremely competitive so when Clow Reed created the Clow Cards she created a set of cards of her own and now they've been released."

"WHAT?!"

"you've got a new job card captor in Springville USA or by its real name not on the map Spooksville."

"great, just great."

"these cards have their own guardians but you still use your own wand, got it?"

"got it, so what do these guardians look like?"

"I based ruby moon and spinel sun on them, you'll find the book that's meant to contain the cards in the witch's castle, I'm sure the kids in Spooksville know where it is."

"Kay, I guess I better pack see ya."

I go up to my room and prepare for the long flight.


	2. 1 part2

1: The captor, the book, the card.

A/N: Ok people I only got 1 review for the last chapter thankfully it was all good and asked me to continue could you please send in more reviews cause I need some opinions and I don't really care whether they're flames or not (not I'd like better) so send 'em in. And now on with the show! ; )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A hot Sunday afternoon and Adam, Sally, Watch, Bryce and Cindy are sitting down by the reservoir trying to stay cool.

"Watch what time is it?" Cindy asks.

"It's almost 5."

"I think I better go I have to be back by 5.30 for my little brothers birthday party."

"We might as well leave as well."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After they've left.

I can feel the wind rush through my hair as I fly on my sealing wand with Kero to my right and Yue to my left(I decided to keep the guardians names the same). I land smoothly in the backyard of my new home for now. "Wow this is a huge backyard Kaitlyn, it seems more like a farm."

"That's because it used to be one Kero."

"Oh… Well what do we need all this room for anyway?"

"Chris rang again before we left and said that I'd need to have a large space to train a couple of pets he said I was gonna get when I got here."

"Like what?"

I hear a sudden loud screeching noise and look up to see a large creature fall from the sky.

"Like that probably." I exclaim.

"Kaitlyn do you even know what that is?!"

I finally take the time to look at it properly. The creature has the head of a giant eagle and the body of a horse.

"It's a hippogriff!" I exclaim in shock.

"Yeah and it could be dangerous." Says Yue.

"But it's hurt, it needs help and anyway hippogriffs aren't meant to hurt people unless they're defending themselves."

"We don't know that for sure though." Says Kero.

"I don't care I'm going to help it." I say kind of stubbornly and proceed to do so. After around an hour the hippogriff wakes up it, it looks up at me kneeling over it then looks at its bandaged wounds at back to me. It then bows its head to me to show that it trusts me. I then leave it to rest in the stables.

A/N: This chapter's short because I've decided writing in the present tense is to hard so from now on I'm only using that for dreams. The next chapter will be in the past tense.


	3. 1 part3

1: The captor, the book, the card.

A/N: Ok in case you just didn't read the last a/n I'll put this simply.

Dreams = present tense & Actual stuff = past tense from now on (does not apply to chapter 1 & 2).

Disclaimer = if I owned it I wouldn't be writing this! 'Nuff said!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monday morning at school.

Sally, Adam and Bryce were sitting in English already pretty bored 10 min in because they had a new teacher who seemed to have no idea what he was doing which had only been amusing for the first 5 min. suddenly the door slammed open and the class which had been half asleep all jumped in fright. A girl around 11 rushed in and grabbed the only spare seat left in front of Adam. "Sorry I'm late I'm not used to this time zone yet." She said leaning over to get her books. "And exactly what time zone are you used to?" asked Mr Morga with a not all that happy tone. "Japan's." she responded frowning. "Strange you don't look or sound Japanese."

"That's because my family wasn't originally from there, both my backgrounds moved there from somewhere else." She retorted, her look daring him to try something else. He did.

"Well I need to punish you for being late."

"I'm not gonna do detention for that!"

"Very well only if you can prove you're from Japan." He said smirking thinking that she wouldn't get out of this one easily.

"Just look at my last name Shiro it's Japanese for White."

By now Mr Morga looked like he was going to explode and the class thought he might. Thankfully the bell rang before he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day.

Watch, Sally and Adam were sitting in the science lab waiting for their science teacher to arrive. In the meantime Sally and Adam were telling Watch about what had happened in English that morning. Just then the very same girl from that morning rushed in and upon realising the teacher wasn't there yet relaxed. She looked around and spotted the empty spot at Sally, Adam and Watch's bench and came up to them.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"No, we don't mind." Adam replied.

"Thanks," She replied taking the empty seat next to Watch. "I'm Kaitlyn."

"I'm Adam."

"I'm Sally."

"I'm Watch."

"Nice to meet you."

"You didn't seem nice to meet our English teacher this morning." Remarked Sally.

"That's because he wasn't treating me fairly, he had no right to interrogate me like that."

"I agree." Said Sally.

"Same, I don't know why but I think he just doesn't like you and it's not because you were late either." Said Adam.

"Yeah, I kinda got that impression too."

Then the Science teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class, in today's lesson we'll be working with corrosive chemicals so you'll all have to be wearing you're gloves, coats and safety glasses. We'll be working in bench groups."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later in the lesson.

Everyone in the class was up to heating the chemicals now. On their bench though they had almost finished, Sally was carefully watching the thermometer while Watch told the others what was happening so they could write down the results and Sally and Watch would copy them later. They finished with the heating and took the beaker off the flame to cool. Sally and Watch took Adam and Kaitlyn's books to copy the results. While they were Kaitlyn turned around to see what the other groups were doing. She noticed that the group behind them had their beaker set up awfully close to the edge of their bench. She was about to turn back around when she saw the guy holding the thermometer turn to talk to the guy next to him and dropped the thermometer. Because the thing was so close to the edge it caused it all to fall over the edge.

"Abunai!" Kaitlyn called out without really thinking and grabbed Watch's sleeve and pulled him out of the way. Within moments a huge fire had flared up from the chemicals. A few more moments and the whole class was in a panic, scrambling to get to the door and knocking over more chemicals on the way causing the fire to spread rapidly. By now the fire had spread so quickly that Adam and Sally who had been on the other side of the fire were trapped and no one could get to the fire extinguisher. Kaitlyn looked around trying to find a way to help she looked at the window behind them. To get out they could break the glass but they needed something heavy to break it with. Because the fire was still growing Kaitlyn and Watch were forced to back into the doorway, by now the rest of their class had run off and the whole school was deserted. Watch was still looking at his friends trying to come up with a way to help them.

"Look there's a fire hose down the hall that way and a fire extinguisher the other way, we can use those."

"Ok, you get the extinguisher and I'll get the hose."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: that's the end of this part until I can figure out what to do next please send your suggestions via reviews. Oh, yeah all flames will be ignored!


	4. 1 part4

1: The captor, the book, the card.

A/N: Ok I'm not really caring if I get reviews or not any more (though it would be nice!) I'm gonna continue this story cause I like it too much to just dump it! =P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After school

Kaitlyn was wandering around the streets of Spooksville trying to get a better idea of where everything was when she heard the screech of tires behind her. She turned to see a red convertible like the one in her dream coming speeding towards her. The driver screamed thinking she was about to hit the young girl and closed her eyes; seeing that the driver had closed her eyes Kaitlyn pulled out her wand and used the jump card to get out of the way. There was huge screech as the car scraped along the corner of the wall near where Kaitlyn had been. The car then managed to come to a stop and the driver came out looking extremely pale. Kaitlyn looked up at the driver, she looked around the same age as her brother and Julian, she had long very dark brown hair and slightly lighter coloured eyes.

"You're alive! Are you ok?" asked the driver with concern.

"I'm ok." Kaitlyn replied.

"Thank goodness. I'm so sorry, this is my first time driving without an instructor I'm not very good."

"That's ok, nobody's good at everything."

The driver smiled at her. "My name's Natasha, what's your's?"

"I'm called Kaitlyn."

"Well Kaitlyn, if there's any way I can make this up to you just tell me."

"Well you could try practicing your driving by yourself somewhere, where no one will get hurt."

"Thanks for the tip." Said Natasha smiling. "Well I better go I've got to get ready for my knew job tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Kaitlyn waved as Natasha drove away. Once she was out of site Kaitlyn looked up to see what street she was on. The sign read Dead Lane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at school during lunch

Kaitlyn sat under a tree wandering about what had happened the night before.

=Flashback=

Kaitlyn was kneeling on the floor talking to Kero about what had happened and how it related to her dream.

"Well Kaitlyn, I don't know why but maybe you were meant to meet her, she might be more important than you think."

"Do you think she has anything to do with the Madeleine cards, Kero?"

"She might I wouldn't know, but I know who probably would the guardians of those cards. I think you better find out where to go and get the book, cause that's where they'll be."

"Ok, I'll go there tonight after school."

=End Flashback=

Kaitlyn was so busy trying to figure out who she should ask for directions that she didn't notice Adam, Sally, Watch, Cindy and Bryce coming towards her.

"Hey Kaitlyn." She got up and turned around startled.

"Oh, hey…uh"

"Adam."

"Right, sorry I was just thinking about something else."

"That's ok."

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?" asked Sally.

"Natasha!?"

"Huh?"

The group looked behind them to see one of the new staff approaching them.

"Hello Kaitlyn, I should have expected to see you here since this is the only school in town."

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I took a job teaching science here, they just got a knew opening because a teacher left after there was a major fire."

"But that was just yesterday." Exclaimed Cindy.

"I know, he quit right after it so they called me and offered me the job, are you all in my class?"

"Not all of us, just me, Adam, Sally and Watch." Natasha looked at her a little confused, then Kaitlyn realised that she didn't know the others' names. "Oh, right, this is Adam, Watch, Sally and… um I don't know their names."

"I'm Bryce."

"I'm Cindy."

"Pleased to meet you I'm Natasha, oh, I better go I've got to set up for the class, bye."

"Bye."

"So Kaitlyn, how do you know Natasha?" Asked Cindy.

"She almost run me over yesterday afternoon." Replied Kaitlyn casually. The others stared at her. "What? It was an accident."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After school

Kaitlyn was walking down the halls to her locker when somebody came running around a corner right into her.

"I'm sorry." The boy stuttered.

"What's the rush?" Kaitlyn asked. "School's over ya know."

"It's not that." He said.

"Hey, where'd you go? Oh, there you are!" exclaimed a tall boy coming around the corner.

"Oh no."

"Who are you?" Asked Kaitlyn, not liking the looks of this guy.

"Oh you're the new girl, it's none of your business."

Now Kaitlyn really didn't like this guy. "Ok then," Then looking at the boy who ran into her. "Could you help me find my way out since I'm new."

"Uh, sure." The boy got up and quickly went with Kaitlyn, leaving the other boy seething.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later outside the school

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, what's your name?"

"George."

"George, could you tell me where the witch's castle is?"

"Uh, it's up that way." He said pointing. "But if you want to know exactly where you'd be better off asking Adam or Watch or someone else."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I think I heard something about them going up to the hills somewhere."

"Oh, well I'll find it, thanks, see ya." Kaitlyn walked off in the direction George had pointed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the witch's castle

Kaitlyn walked up to the moat wondering how she was going to get across to the castle and into it. She knew the Fly card could easily get her past the moat but if she couldn't get in there was no point. She finally decided that she could use the power card to knock the door down, which she could hopefully repair later.

She had just released the sealing wand when for some reason the drawbridge lowered and the castle door opened. She cautiously approached with her wand still out and the windy card ready in her hand. She entered and looked around trying to figure out the best place to start looking for the book.

__

Ring ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Star Bunny!"

"CHRIS!"

"Sorry, anyway the book is in the library to your right."

"How'd you… never mind."

"Ja ne."

"See ya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Afterwards

When Kaitlyn got home with the book, Julian, Kero and Kao (the hippogriff) were waiting for her in the backyard.

"So where's the guardian's?" Kero asked.

"One of them's still in the book, the other one's missing."

"Well than maybe the one in the book knows where the other is."

"I hope so." Said Kaitlyn opening the book to call out the guardian. A small black cat like creature with clear wings came out.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kaitlyn, I was sent here to recapture the missing cards."

"Missing cards?…Aah! Where'd they go? How'd they escape? Oh no!"

"You didn't know they were gone?" asked Kero, criticising him.

"Say's he who was taking a 40 year nap when the clow cards were released." Said Kaitlyn.

"Hehe."

"So you're the new Card Mistress, eh? Well I'm Spinel Sun, guardian of the seal of the Madeleine cards and right now I can sense on of the stronger ones."

"Where?"

"Up in the Spooksville hills, it's the explosion. That's the only card I would be able to sense from this far away."

"There are people I know up there, 5 of them… like in my dream! We gotta get there now!" Kaitlyn pulled out the sealing wand and started Flying to the hills.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile

"Why are we here again?" Asked Sally, wanting to leave.

"Because the note said we would discover something extremely useful here." Replied Bryce.

"And how do we know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"We don't."

"That's comforting."

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the next room. They all turned around to see a flaming red colour, but it was no longer moving the explosion seemed to be somehow frozen.

"Guys, get out of there now!" Screamed a voice from outside. They turned and ran outside to find Kaitlyn with some kind of staff held over a glowing card. "Get back here or you'll get caught in the explosion, I can't keep this up for much longer." They hurried to the edge of the clearing near where Kaitlyn was. Kaitlyn lifted her staff off the card ,which flew to her backpack, and brought it down again quickly yelling. "Explosion, return to your power confined." The red fire swirled to a card form under her wand. The card fully formed and flew to her hand, she took it and then collapsed from using all her energy on the time card.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Kaitlyn's house

"So what you're saying is someone released these powerful cards that she has to capture to stop them from destroying the world." said Adam.

"Yep." Answered Kero.

"Where did those cards come from, though?" Asked Watch.

"A rival of Clow Reed created them, Madeline Templeton."

"Of course, she would be the one to create a deck of cards to take over the world." Said Sally.

"What are you saying about my old mistress?" questioned Spinal Sun.

"She was your mistress?" Asked Cindy.

"Uh-huh, she created Ruby Moon and I as Guardians of the cards, the way Clow Reed created Yue and Keroberus."

"Well I don't trust her." Exclaimed Sally.

"Why not, she did save your life. Twice if you include the fire." Stated Kero.

"Well…"

"It's true," spoke up Yue. "It would have been quicker for her to just seal the card, but you would have died, so she used all her energy on the time card to save you and that's why she collapsed." He peered over at the girl who still hadn't woken up.

"I think we should trust her." Said Adam.

"What!" exclaimed Sally.

"We don't have any real reason not to trust her." Said Bryce.

"Good then, I don't think she would've been pleased to find out that you didn't like her because she saved you." Said Kero. Then Kaitlyn started to wake up.

"Huh… hey wasn't I in the hills a minute ago?"

"Actually that was an hour ago." Kero replied.

"WHAT?"

"Yue went after you and brought you and your friends back here." Kero explained.

"Oh, I'm guessing they already explained to you about me being the card captor huh?"

"Yeah."

"And knowing this town your probably gonna want to burn me at the stake for witch craft."

"Actually, no."

"Huh? Not that I'm not pleased by this but why?"

This time it was Bryce who spoke up. "We've seen scarier looking things before but they're not always bad and you did save us, some of us twice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: that's the end of this chapter please send in some ideas, any ideas in to me by review or email. starry113@hotmail.com 


	5. 2 Part1

Book2: Guardians of Age

A/N: I'd like to say a huge thank you to Keichi who gave me the title for this book and also to Harry Potter Dreamer-Fic Name, CattyCat and Ky Kiske for reviewing sadly these were the only 3 ppl to review my story so far thankfully it was all good I'm still keeping going with this fic cause I love it too much so its useless trying to flame me I'm also adding a list of cards at the start here.

Disclaimer: u know I don't own I don't make any money so there! Also if any of these cards appear somewhere else I don't think they do don't tell me off it took me ages to come up with a list of 52 cards and I wasn't about to go through every fanfic in the world to make sure they weren't used! And I also kept the element cards and the light and the dark the same.

Cards (in the order I came up with them not how they'll appear):

Explosion

Young

Gravity

Dark

Teleport

Laser

Loud

Light

Jealous

Find

Forget

Fog

Colorless

Plant

Memory

Sick

Sour

Cyclone

Color

Imagine

Transform

Annoying

Fear

Nightmare

Invisible

Stone

Disguise

Lightning

Opposite

Copy

Reverse

Lost

Animate

Day

Release

Swap

Water

Night

Blade

Emotion

Fire

Strength

Speed

Grow

Earth

Sight

Heal

Weak

Wind

Blind

Summon

Combine

And now on with the show!

****

Guardians of Age

Saturday morning

Cindy, Watch, Adam, Bryce and Sally were sitting in their favorite doughnut shop, talking, when Kaitlyn and a tall guy with silverish hair came in.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Kaitlyn."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking. Who's that guy who came in with you? Do you know him?" Asked Sally.

"That's Julian, he's looking after me while I'm here because my dad had to stay in Japan because he's a university professor and my older brother decided to stay with him."

"What about your mum?" Asked Cindy.

"She died when I was 3."Kaitlyn replied sadly.

"Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"… I'm not sure it just seemed like the right thing to say."

"Well you don't have to apologize for anything."

"Hey Kaitlyn, I've got our breakfast!" Julian handed Kaitlyn a cup of hot chocolate and 2 doughnuts. "Thanks Julian, these are my friends, I think you already know their names though."

"How would he know our names when we only just met?" Asked Watch.

"Julian is Yue." Kaitlyn replied.

"Huh?!" said Adam.

"That doesn't make any sense though." Said Bryce.

"Yes it does. Keroberus and Yue are magical guardians, they both have false forms so they can come out with me without having to worry what others will think. In Yue and Julian's case Julian had no idea he was also Yue until I had transformed almost all the Clow cards into Star cards."

"But Julian doesn't seem anything like what Yue seemed like." Said Cindy.


End file.
